


Texting Convos

by Sherlockedkitty



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedkitty/pseuds/Sherlockedkitty
Summary: A series of texting conversations between the Grimm family and friends. Mostly puckabrina.





	1. I Love Yous and Broken Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. That title befalls Michael Buckley.

"I love you. ❤"

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. A guy can't just text his wife that he loves her."

"A guy can. A stupid fairyboy can't."

"Ooh. We're back to fairyboy."

"Answer me."

"I broke a window."

"How!"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"Puck."

"PUCK"

"PUCK!"

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck begs forgiveness from Sabrina.

" 


End file.
